


Name Please

by daretoliveforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 Times Oikawa asks for the handsome customers name. 1 time he actually gets it.<br/>--<br/>Oikawa wants to know Iwaizumi's name, but Iwaizumi won't tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Please

1.

“It’s all your fault Tobio-chan!” Oikawa grounded as he slammed his head down onto the counter.

The coffee shop had been quiet all day. Only a few regulars trickled their way in seeking out their daily caffeine intake. Normally the small shop would be bustling with girls trying to flirt their way into Oikawa’s heart.

That was the case until Kageyama opened his mouth and ruined it all.

“No it’s your fault for lying to all of them.” Kageyama replied pulling out a tray of freshly baked muffins.

“Don’t be stupid Tobio. I didn’t flirt with them to date them; I did it because it brought in business! Look at it now, there’s not a single soul in this place.”

“It’s rude to lead people on Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa grew irritated with Kageyama.

The previous week everything was normal. Girls would come in and Oikawa would flirt with them. The girls who thought they had a chance with him would continue coming in, sometimes asking for a date (which Oikawa never agreed too). But then Kageyama had to open his mouth in front of a group of regulars that Oikawa would _never_ be interested in them.

Oikawa blames the incident on the fact that Kageyama, yet again, failed at asking out his precious chibi-chan.

The girls were confused, obviously, and before Oikawa could do damage control, Kageyama opened his big mouth and told the girls that Oikawa was in fact gay.

Of course that surprised the girls. It surprised Oikawa even more. Instead of trying to refute what Kageyama said, he turned a surprising shade of red before fleeting to the back room out of embarrassment.

Kageyama had apologized later, but the damage had been done.

Girls were quick to talk. Only a day later had the coffee shops population of female customers dwindled to nearly half the normal amount.

Oikawa was currently pouting out of boredom. He knew it was rude to lead the girls on, but it had been his only source of entertainment when he was stuck working with Kageyama as his only form of company.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, if you flirt with girls to get customers, why not just flirt with guys the same way?” Kageyama asked.

“Don’t be stupid Tobio-chan, that’s only going to scare off more customers. No wonder you can’t get a date.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his coworker.

The bell above the door chimed signaling a customer. Oikawa lifted his head from the counter. Initially he hoped it was one of his regular female customers to set the record straight in hopes that more customers would return. But, walking towards the counter was a man who made Oikawa’s mouth run dry and his thoughts vanish from his head.

The man in front of him was slightly shorter then Oikawa, but broader. Skin tight shirt, low ridding jeans, unruly spiked hair, and a sharp gaze that sent a shiver down Oikawa’s spine.

Kageyama cleared his throat breaking Oikawa out of his trance.

“Welcome! What can I get for you?” Oikawa said in his normal flirty tone.

“Just a black coffee to go please.” The man said.

“Sure thing.” Oikawa flashed his signature smile. “Can I get your name?”

The man opened his mouth to respond, but _of course_ Kageyama had to open his mouth again.

“You don’t need his name for a drip coffee, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa groaned loudly. He turned to glare at Kageyama for ruining his chance of learning the name of arguably the most handsome man Oikawa has ever seen.

“This is why you can’t get a date with chibi-chan!” Oikawa yelled, pleased with himself when Kageyama’s face flushed as he turned back to the pastries.

Oikawa poured the coffee before handing the man his drink. The man paid, thanked Oikawa, then left.

Sighing loudly, Oikawa slammed his head on the counter.

\--

2.

Three days later Oikawa found himself watching a painful exchange between Kageyama and Hinata. It was amusing to watch them flirt with each other, yet neither of them was aware of it, and the harmless fighting that seems to follow them consistently.

Sometimes Oikawa just wanted to walk up to them, tell them to stop screwing around and confess to each other already. Other times Oikawa found pleasure in watching the awkward dance around their feels.

Other then the two idiots bickering in the corner, Oikawa was left to himself with only 2 other customers seated inside the tiny shop.

Oikawa was contemplating the benefits of drinking a large cup of coffee with 5 shots of espresso in order to alleviate some boredom when the shops door opened.

In walked the tall, dark, and handsome man that Oikawa had been fantasizing about since his original visit 3 days prior. This time around, Oikawa was determined to learn the man’s name.

“Welcome! What can I get for you?” Oikawa asked in his most flirtatious tone possible.

The man quirked his eyebrows, clearly aware that Oikawa was up to something.

“Black coffee to go.” The man responded

“Oh is that your usual then? You must be a strong man if you can handle bitter coffee.”

“I just like the taste of it. I don’t know about how being strong matters, but sure… I guess.” The man watched Oikawa carefully.

“How about a name to go with this?” Oikawa asked

The man blinked slowly at Oikawa before his lipped turned up in a smirking grin.

“Nope. You don’t need it.” He responded

Oikawa was surprised at the man’s snarky response, but he chuckled anyway.

“Hmm I suppose I don’t, but I’d like to know it anyway.” Oikawa said handing over the coffee.

“Maybe next time.” the man said before turning around a leaving.

\--

3.

“How about if I tell you my name, you tell me yours in return?” Oikawa asked

The man of Oikawa’s affection had returned several times over the past 2 weeks. Each time Oikawa tried to get the man’s name out of him but with no luck.

“Your name is Oikawa.”

“Huh? Who told you?” Oikawa said surprised.

The man chuckled, rolling his eyes before point at the name tag clipped to Oikawa’s apron.

“Oh. Well it’s not fair that you know my name, but I don’t know yours.” Oikawa pouted.

“Well to be fair, Oikawa-san, you don’t _need_ to know my name. I’m just a customer after all.”

“No you’re not! You’re _the_ customer who won’t tell me his name.”

The man laughed again. He stood up from his seat, collected his belongings and headed towards the door. Turning around, he said “Maybe next time Oikawa-san.”

Once the man left, Oikawa sank to the floor with a blooming blush dancing across his cheeks.

_I’m so screwed_ Oikawa thought to himself.

\--

4.

“Is there a reason you won’t tell me your name?” Oikawa asked handing over the cup of coffee to the handsome man.

“No. It’s just amusing.”

 “How rude!” Oikawa scowled at the man, pouting his lip.

Kageyama chuckled at Oikawa while he was cleaning the counters.

“Be quiet Tobio-chan. You’ll never get chibi-chan to date you if you don’t fix your attitude.” Oikawa shouted.

“Actually, we have a date this weekend.” Tobio said with a smirk.

The handsome man laughed at Oikawa and Kageyama’s banter. Oikawa turned back towards the man. He had seen the man laugh quite a few times, but he still wasn’t over how the man’s nose scrunched up and his eyes closed slightly. Oikawa couldn’t help but think how attractive the man looked when he laughed. He wanted to see it more.

“Maybe next time Oikawa.” The man said as he left the shop, just as he had been saying for the past several weeks.

Oikawa buried his head in his hands, groaning loudly.

“You have it bad Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said.

_I know._

\--

5.

Oikawa knew the day would be a bad day when he woke up 10 minutes late only to stumble out of bed and trip on a volleyball, landing face first onto the cold floor.

His suspicions where proven further when he got into to work, barely on time, only to find that Kageyama was sick and wouldn’t be in that day. After making phone call after phone call, Oikawa wasn’t able to find anyone who could cover Kageyama’s shift, leaving Oikawa to man the store by himself.

It just so happened to be the day that people came in by the numbers, packing the store full of caffeine starved people. Oikawa scrambled to fill the orders, listen to people bitch about waiting 10 to 20 minutes in line, and clean up after a kid who slipped their hot chocolate all over the floor.

By noon, Oikawa wanted to retreat to the back room, curl up into a ball and cry.

The day had slowed down, but there was at least one person in the store at all times, leaving Oikawa no time to sit down and breathe.

Things only got worse when an old regular came in to confront Oikawa.

Oikawa was so drained that he was only half paying attention to the fuming girl. What he did understand was that she was pissed because Oikawa used to flirt with her (who didn’t he flirt with?) only to lead her on and never accept her invitations for a date. She was mad because she supposedly loved Oikawa. When she learned from a friend of hers that Oikawa was not interested in women, she decided to come into the coffee shop to give Oikawa a piece of her mind.

“Are you even listening?” she whined in the half empty shop.

“Yes. I’m scum. I get it, are you done now?” Oikawa said sounding irritated and tired.

That was probably the wrong thing to say to the girl, Oikawa thought as he felt her hand smack his cheek.

The girl stormed out of the shop leaving Oikawa standing there with a hand shaped print on his cheek and tears threatening to fall. He wasn’t sure how long he had stood there trying to compose himself again. Minutes? Seconds? Hours? Oikawa didn’t know.

“Oikawa?” the all too familiar voice said quietly

Oikawa looked up to see his handsome man in front of him. He hadn’t heard the door chime. He didn’t know how long the man had been standing there. He didn’t know much of anything at this point other then the overwhelming urge to go home and sleep for the next 48 hours.

“Oh, hi. Black coffee right? Just one second.” Oikawa said as he whipped his face in order to clear his head.

The man was quiet as Oikawa filled his order.

“Iwaizumi” the man said.

Oikawa turned toward the man, confused.

“My name. Iwaizumi Hajime.” The man, Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa’s eyes widened.

Slowly Oikawa smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day, maybe for the first time in months.

“It’s nice to meet you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa greeted breathlessly.

Maybe his day wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :3 thanks for reading!


End file.
